


Sober

by LoverBoyLance



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys fighting, Drug Use, Fights, Fist Fight, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Methamphetamine, Post-Prison, Prison, Seizures, Sobriety, Spice, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoyLance/pseuds/LoverBoyLance
Summary: Thomas gets bad into drugs and alcohol so he ends up going to prison for it, leaving his beloved boyfriend behind to lose trust in him.





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Xavier).



> Inspired by @Xavier on here ^^ they actually came up with the idea of this

3 _weeks before_

 

"You, Thomas Greene have been found guilty by the court of law, you will serve a 6 month writer" the judge announced before getting up and walking away from his bench.

 

_Present day_

 

"How could you?" They sat across from each other, Thomas wore a gray sweater with navy blue pants and orange crocs, his hair was a mess and he had dark rings under his eyes but with those eyes he looked up at his boyfriend — Newt; he wrung his hands together and bit his lip, “I’m sorry. I never meant for it to get this bad” the brunettes voice was just barely above a whisper and despite the people around them making noise they could only focus on each other and the words they were telling one another. Newt shook his head, his eyes scrunched closed and his brow in a furrow.

“20 minutes until visiting is over” the officer that was watching over them announced, sighing Thomas took Newts hands in his, “I promise things will be different. As soon as I get out of here I swear that I won’t do those things anymore, I’ll be a better man for you, I swear Newt!” Newt just looked at him, “I’ll believe it when I see it Tommy” he responded, kissing the other boys knuckles a small smile on his lips despite being frustrated with his lover. They looked at the clock, visiting time was almost over, neither wanted to let go though, they wanted to stay together. Before they knew it they heard the annoying voice of the officer call out “visiting time is over say your last goodbyes”, both of the boys got up and walked towards each other giving each other kisses and hugs before Newt walked towards the exit to get out of the visiting room and Thomas with the other inmates against the wall, feet spread apart and hands on the wall, he looked back momentarily to blow a sweet kiss at Newt, “turn around Greene you already said your goodbyes” one of the officers forced him to turn his head back around and fixed his posture.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  ** _NEWTS P.O.V_**

 

The drive home home was a quiet one, the radio was playing a soft boppy tune and the streets were clear since anyone rarely ever came down these roads. But that’s also because not everyone has to go see they’re boyfriend in prison though.

Finally home I put my keys on the key holder and walked towards the couch, I put on a movie and try to relax, I having to see my Tommy like that but he did what he did so now he has to deal with the consequences. But why did he have to do this? I was fine with him smoking pot and dropping acid every once in awhile, hell I did it to; but why all the other shit? The dealing, the hard drugs, the lying, the stealing, the medical bills the fines for court, just  _everything!!_ Why did he have to do all this stupid shit? All I need is answers but apparently I can’t get any of those answers.

Tonight was going to be a quiet night, all my friends were out but I opted to stay home, I was tired and seeing Thomas in the outfit he was in, the cold room we were both in, and that snappy officers voice really put a damper on my mood along with increasing my need for sleep. I get up from the couch and walk towards our - well for now -  _my_ bedroom. After slipping out of my day attire I threw on some sweats and a baggy Beatles shirt and crawled into the thin dark sheets of my bed and laid down shutting my eyes and hoping for sleep.

It feels so different now that Thomas isn’t here filling up the other side and hugging my body like he used to do before he went away... have to stop thinking about that though, no need to get worked up over something that has already happened. A new leaf has been turned and soon - well in another 5 1/2 months everything will go back to the way it was, minus the drug dealing and use. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

_**THOMAS’ P.O.V** _

 

I have to share a cell with another man that’s in here, his buddies come over and even though they’re loud I don’t mind, I kinda like the noise, reminds me of the life outside, all the noise and commotion in here. It gets your mind away from the bad, we’re all in here for the same thing and we’re all getting help. I’m hoping that when I get out me an Newt can start on with our lives again. Sure I’ll have to check in with my probation and go to counseling and group classes, but if it gets me out of here and back with him then I’ll do anything. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I wasn’t supposed to get caught. But like an idiot I did. And that’s my own fault, per-usual. 

Dinner has passed and now it’s time for lights out, I climb into bed and roll onto my side and close my eyes, the soft night lights of the room and hallway give me a strange form of comfort. It’s so different without Newt here told hold me and make me feel sure of myself, make me feel whole again.

“Shower time boys! Get up!” I hear a guard yell as the lights are turned on, I hate this I wish I was back home. 

I have to share a shower with the other boys, and despite what the media tells you it’s not at all like the movies. Or at least this prison isn’t, everyone minds their own business and no one really talks to each other during shower time except for two of the other inmates in here, their names are Alby and Minho. One is a tall muscular African American and the other is a tall muscular Asian man. We work out together sometimes, race each other on the court yard. They’re the only people I really talk to in here except for when it’s shower time.

”How’s your classes going for you Thomas?” Minho asked as he stole a piece of food off my plate, rolling my eyes I answered him “it sucks but if doing it gets me back to Newt then I’m gonna have to” Alby chimed in this time, “you really love him don’t you greenie?” I nodded, “head over heels” sighing I pushed my plate to the side suddenly not hungry anymore, “here Minho you can have the rest, make sure the guards don’t see you though I can’t afford to get a strike” before I could finish Minho was already scarfing down the food off my plate with greed. In about 5 hours I had to go to group, I hated group but I had to do this; for myself and for Newt.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Today we’re going to learn about a thing called relapse prevention plan, does anybody know what that is?” Our counselor, Dr. Janson asked, he turned to look at everyone in the room, we were all sitting in a horse shoe formation and Janson was in front of the white board writing the information about it so we could all get the idea of what this would be. 

Basically a relapse prevention plan was something that could help us when we started having tempting thoughts and how to control them before they get out of hand, we also had to talk about different coping skills we could use when our mind was in the wrong place, and we had to write down a list of people that we could talk to or call if we were about to relapse or if we were having a hard time in general. The idea was to surround yourself around positive influences and to control our urges with our use. I couldn’t wait for this to be over, I already had this all planned out, the only thing I had to work on was the coping skills side of it then I had my whole learning plan done. Maybe this would be easier than I thought it would be. 

_Remember Thomas you’re doing this to get better, you need to take in all the information you can get from these classes so you can go back into the world and not fuck up! You can do this!_

”Mr. Greene do you understand what I had just instructed you to do?” Snapped out of my daze I looked back up at Janson, “yes, yes, you asked us to write down a list of people we could call on and at least 5 coping skills to get through any... tempting thoughts or difficult situations I could possibly end up using if given the chance... right?” Quirking his eyebrow he nodded his head, “yes that’s it, now go on and do it” 

Class is over and we’re on our way back to our cell, dinner won’t be for another 3 hours so I had nothing to do but read, not the most entertaining thing to do but at least it was something. 

God I can’t wait to get out of here. I’ll be a better man when I do, I have to. For myself and for Newt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also I am using my own experience with the law and drugs to make this, all the things I will be writing about I have gone through them or am currently going through atm. If you have questions on how anything works or if you are unsure of some of the things I will be talking about in this short story then feel free to ask in the comments section. If you want me to talk about more medical stuff in this fic than let me know so I can do that as well. I tend to skip over those things bc often times when I was going through these things it was to late for medical help or I simply refused.


End file.
